Sad Angel
by Mel-aka-edgehead
Summary: A dream and a unexpected ending!


Sad Angel

Moaning and the susurration of the sheets could be heard. Two naked bodies were lying close together, their hands moving slowly, each exploring the body of the other.

"Why tonight?"

Green eyes met blue. "Why not? This could be our last night. Please, Spike, don't ask questions…just close your eyes and let yourself fall...and I'll show you heaven before we all go to hell." Buffy whispered in his ear.

Slowly she kissed a path down his neck over his breast, where she paused, and swirled her tongue round his nipples. Spike moaned and buried his fingers into her hair. She loved it when he did that, and she sighed happily as she continued her way down his body.

Buffy put her hands around his cock, moving them slowly up and down. She lowered her mouth to the head, and gave it a little, teasing lick.

Spike inhaled sharply and closed his eyes as she licked harder and faster. The expression on his face, and the sound of his breathing becoming heavier was making her more and more aroused, her skin growing warmer as she continued. Buffy pumped his shaft while she placed kisses around the head. She watched him from under her eyelashes, even as she traced the veins that lay under the silk-like skin, tracing over them, up and down with her tongue.

Buffy lifted his shaft up, bathing the underside with her tongue before she went further down to his balls. She cupped them in her hand and sucked on them passionately.

"Mhmmm!" Spike moaned. "Fuck…Yeah!"

Buffy licked her way back up to the head. She took the flared knob into her mouth, sucking on it lightly while working her tongue back and forth. Spike laid his head back and his hands clenched in her blonde hair. She slid her mouth down his cock, beginning to move her head more rapidly up and down.

"Wait….Buffy!" Spike moaned suddenly and pushed her head up.

She didn't even have time to ask him why he had stopped her - she found herself lying on her back almost as soon as she had sat up.

"I…want to fuck your sweet pussy…want to fuck you."

Buffy shook her head. "No!"

She could see in his eyes that he was desperately disappointed, and quickly corrected her apparent rejection. "I don't want you to fuck me! I want you to make love to me…sweet love…it could be the last time we'll be together! Please, Spike!"

His eyes gleamed with tears…he had never thought he would hear those words from her.

"You don't know what this means to me, luv! How about you make love to me?"

"Huh?"

Spike didn´t explain. He simply pulled her up, till she straddled his hips.

He took his rigid cock and rubbed the head over her pussy. He teased her swollen clit with it, tapping and rubbing. Buffy's inner muscles clenched. She groaned, shifting her hips and holding onto the shelf behind him.

Slowly she sunk down on his shaft. "Ohhh! OH, God!" Buffy panted. She grunted and slid back up his cock until the head started to slip out, then back down again.

They stared at each other, panting and moaning. Buffy sat motionless, resting her weight on him, trying to catch her breath and not pass out from the pleasure she was feeling. Finally she got him back where he belonged…within her…he was always there…in her heart…in her soul ...but it was this that she had been searching for all the time after their break up.

Spike's upper body rose up while he caressed her thighs and bent forward to kiss her neck. Buffy leaned into him. She made little breathy sounds as he kissed her throat, then a path to her breast. His tongue flicked out to taste her skin and laved at her nipples.

After a while he lay down again. Buffy raised herself up and started riding him slowly as Spike watched her rising and falling. He lifted his left hand, and played with her clit as she moved above him.

Buffy could feel the familiar feeling within her. A ragged moan came from her open mouth, "Oh…Yes!...Ohhhhhhhh! GOD YES!...DON´T STOP..." her cries increased in loudness as she came.

Spike clenched his eyes closed, pumping . He couldn't withstand Buffy's climax; her pussy was squeezing him endlessly

Spike groaned, biting his lip, "Buffy! I'm going to cum!"

"Oh! God, yes! Cum! Cum inside of me!" Buffy growled, gripping him tighter with her arms and thighs.

Spike shouted and thrust all the way into Buffy, spurting into her.

She fell bonelessly forward over him and kissed his chest. "I love you, William"

Spike didn´t answer her…he only played with her hair till he heard her steady breathing. He knew that she was sleeping. "I love you, Buffy!" he whispered then, and kissed her forehead.

There he sat…all alone on a bed covered in white sheets. He had woken up again, with a start…damn, that dream came to him every night.

He sighed deeply as he grabbed the pillow and cuddled it in his lap. The feathers of his wings rustled and he spread them as if he wanted to fly away.

"How did this all happen? Why am I in heaven?" This was a question he had been asking himself for months now…and nobody could give him a good answer…or at least, not an answer he would accept.

All he wanted was Buffy…he wanted to be with her.

Everyday, he wandered alone through the halls and tried to ignore the other angels that tried to cheer him up. He should be happy…but he wasn't. How could he be happy when the best thing he'd ever known in his life wasn't there with him?

He sighed again as he stood up and made his way to the window of his room.

There he stood in all his naked glory, grieving for a woman who had told him that she loved him…but it was too late for him to rejoice in that now, when she wasn't there with him. He was the saddest angel in heaven.

The End


End file.
